


Perfectly to Plan

by 3seconds



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, Can be read as generic, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injured Sherlock, Missing Scene, Molly needs the space, Romantic Friendship, Screenplay/Script Format, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3seconds/pseuds/3seconds
Summary: Sherlock didn’t rely solely on John to catch Culverton Smith. He had several back up plans. The problem was he was too high to remember any of them. Truth be told, he knew he wouldn’t need the others anyway. That’s not to say they didn’t work exactly as he meant them to.A missing scene set near the end of The Lying Detective.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	Perfectly to Plan

**_Sherlock’s hospital room. Well after midnight._ ** _The room is empty other than Sherlock. After rescuing him earlier in the evening, John has gone home to truly sleep for the first time since Mary’s death. With Culverton Smith now in custody, there’s no longer need for a Met officer outside the door. It’s quiet. The lights in the room are dimmed. At the sound of footsteps from the hallway, Sherlock opens his eyes, a slight smile curling the corners of his mouth._

_He breathes a single word, “finally”, just before the door is flung open and Molly enters the room. Showing no regard for hospital quiet hours, she lets the door bang shut behind her and tosses her bag down. It hits the floor with a heavy thud. Grabbing the chart from the end of the bed, she quickly reviews it and slams it back onto its hook before meeting Sherlock’s gaze._

**MOLLY** ( _fuming_ ): Sherlock, I swear to God, you-

 **SHERLOCK** ( _interrupting her_ ): …Yes, yes, I’m a complete and utter cock. John and I covered that topic earlier. Weren’t you listening?

 **MOLLY** ( _teeth clenched_ ): I wasn’t here earlier.

_His smile begins to give way to confusion._

**SHERLOCK:** Right. Why was that again?

 **MOLLY** : All part of this ridiculous plan of yours. You were supposed to phone me by midnight, remember? But you didn’t do, so I tried John and he didn’t pick up either. I was worried sick until I finally got hold of Greg.

 _Sherlock lets out a sigh_.

 **SHERLOCK** : Oh, of course …knew I’d overlooked something.

 **MOLLY** ( _angrily_ ): I suppose it’s hard to remember things when you’re off your trolley. Even so, it might’ve occurred to you that I’d want to know you weren’t going to turn up on a slab in the morning.

_He glances down, swallows heavily and looks contrite as he finally raises his eyes back to Molly’s. She’s still glaring at him, but her anger starts to fade into something more like exhausted concern as she takes in the details of his appearance._

**SHERLOCK** : You’ve spoken to Lestrade, so you know we solved the case, the killer is in custody and despite your earlier prognosis, I’m not going to… die… so...

_He trails off, brows knitting as Molly very deliberately unwinds her scarf and shrugs out of her jacket, tossing both into the chair by Sherlock’s bedside. She begins to kick off her shoes._

**SHERLOCK** : Wait, what are you- ?

 **MOLLY** ( _cutting him off_ ): Shift over.

 **SHERLOCK** : Why?

 **MOLLY** : Someone’s got to look after you, and I’m not spending the night in that chair. Shift. Over.

 **SHERLOCK** ( _not moving_ ): Not necessary. The overnight nurse-

 **MOLLY** ( _cutting in again_ ): …has a dozen other patients and is much too busy to keep you out of the three chemist cupboards I noticed on the way in.

 **SHERLOCK** : There are four actually, all locked.

_Molly raises her eyebrows, fixing him with a look. Sherlock presses his lips together and stares back at her in silent challenge. She reaches up and slowly pulls the elastic from her hair, letting it fall free, her eyes never leaving his. He blinks and takes a deep breath, defeated, then finally scoots over to one side of the narrow bed. He reaches out a hand and gestures for her to get in._

_She lowers the bed railing and carefully climbs in next to Sherlock, taking pains not to tug his IV line. She settles into the crook of his arm, inadvertently pressing against his ribcage in the process. He flinches in pain, and Molly pulls back in surprise. She props herself back up, gently lifting the blankets and pulls aside Sherlock’s hospital gown enough to reveal a mass of purple and blue bruising running down his side._

**MOLLY** : Oh my God! Greg told me Smith tried to suffocate you. He didn’t mention anything about this.

 _She carefully tucks the blanket back around him. Frowning with a mixture of disgust and concern, she reaches up and softly runs her finger over his sutured eyebrow. Temper now completely subsided, she looks sympathetic and a bit sad_.

 **MOLLY** : What did that horrid little man do to you?

 **SHERLOCK** : I’m afraid the ‘horrid little man’ in this case was John.

 **MOLLY** ( _shocked_ ): What? Why?

 **SHERLOCK** : I deserved it. Part of the plan, actually.

 **MOLLY** : Part of the plan? That’s mental! I don’t care what Mary said in that message, she couldn’t have possibly meant to let John to beat you black and blue. She wouldn’t want that.

 **SHERLOCK** : Molly, you of all people, should know we don’t always get what we want.

_She turns her head to meet his eyes. They share a look full of longing and sorrow._

**SHERLOCK** : It’s alright.

 **MOLLY** : It’s very much not alright. I’m going to have a talk with John about anger management. Grieving or no, this is not acceptable. Not with a toddler to care for...just look what he’s done to you.

_She waves a hand in the direction of his bruised ribs. He opens his mouth to dispute the fact that she just compared him with a toddler, then thinks better of what he’s about to say and snaps it shut again._

**MOLLY** : And next time I take Rosie to visit her mum’s gravesite, I’ve got a few choice words for Mary and her propensity for landing you in hospital.

_Mary’s voice (inside Sherlock’s head) responds “She needn’t bother. We’re definitely even now”._

**SHERLOCK** ( _sadly_ ): I’m fairly certain it won’t happen again. Good night, Molly Hooper.

 _He leans forward and brushes his lips against her forehead, before dropping his head back against the pillows. Molly settles down next to him again, laying her head on his shoulder and taking care not to bump his bruised ribs this time_.

 **MOLLY** ( _sympathetically_ ): Get some sleep, Sherlock. Things are sure to improve soon.

_He wraps his hand around her shoulder and his mouth quirks into an almost smile as his eyes flutter shut._

**SHERLOCK** ( _quietly, almost to himself_ ): They already have.

_Molly tips her face up to give him a questioning look and he cracks one eye back open to meet her gaze._

**SHERLOCK** : What? Today went perfectly to plan. Everyone turned up and did exactly as I predicted. Even you, both times.

 **MOLLY** _(halfheartedly exasperated)_ : You… You…

 **SHERLOCK** _(smirking slightly)_ : Utter cock?

 **MOLLY** _(sighing, but with fond acceptance)_ : Something like that, yeah.

_Sherlock returns her fond look and nods before closing his eyes again and actually drifting off this time. Molly gently lays a hand on his chest and lets her own eyes sink shut._

**Author's Note:**

> With everything happening in the world, it's been hard not to have health care workers and hospitals on my mind lately. And it would seem I can't get them completely out of my thoughts even when I sit down to distract myself with a little fic writing. So, yeah, bed sharing in a hospital! 🙄🤣 
> 
> If any of you lovely readers are in the health care industry, this is dedicated to you and all you do. Many thanks! (And yeah, I know...as a health professional herself, Molly should know better, but what can I say? She couldn't help herself. She needed the space! 😉)


End file.
